Estari
Statistics Common Attribution: Estari Categorical Attribution: Esomar estari Evolutionary Star System: Estaran System Star Systems of Prominence: *Estaran System Population Data: 1.9 billion Largest Civilisation: Estari Collective Overview The Estari ("eh-star-ee") species are the oldest of the Kasperion sentients by a significant margin. They are bipedal humanoids with pallid grey-green skin, large lemon-like black eyes and a thin, wide mouth. Their large heads are almost half of their total body mass, requiring a very strong spinal structure; although their small relative muscle mass gives them very little physical strength compared to their contemporaries. The very large cranium has led to development of vastly complex extrasensory organs capable of abilities such as telekinesis and versatile non-verbal communication techniques. The Estari typically use these to converse and have done so for millennia, leading their voices to become very subdued and almost whispered. Evolutionary History It is unclear exactly how the Estari came about, due to a great deal of calamity in their past. It is believed they are descended from a now-extinct family of bipedals on Estar Prime, although the planet's lower atmosphere is inhospitable in the present day and all modern settlements are airborne. Their civilised epoc supposedly began around 2 million GY ago, when they progressed to a Type D civilisation. Early Estari society was a strict gynecocracy dominated by warring matriarchs. The long history of female superiority is attributed to their slightly greater physical strength and better organisational capabilites, while males were utilised mainly as workers, servants and for selective mating with the matriarch. It is claimed by the Estari this long period of bloodshed and broodwar is what made them the strictly anti-violent race they are today. It isn't clear if the change was biological or social, but it does appear to have been gradual. By the emergence of interstellar Type B Estari over 500,000 GY ago, they had become both completely non-violent and sexually egalitarian. Biology Estari are an average of 13 MDU tall and have very large heads housing one of the most highly specialised brains in the galaxy. Their eyes are layered compound lenses sensitive to ultraviolet and their eyelids blink horizontally. They have milky-white blood and the average adult has a steady heartbeat of 25 beats a minute. Their movements are slow but deliberate and surprisingly strong. However their bodies are frail and very easily damaged. The Estari cranium houses a collection of organs that are known as the Cortex Assemblage. These include a central Cerebrum, but also various appendage organs such as the Psykicephelon and the Telemetric Ganglia. These give the Estari many remarkable intuitive abilities such as telekinesis, non-verbal communication and emotive sensing. Behaviour Despite, or perhaps because of, their warlike past, the Estari are deeply against war and armed conflict. Their aversion is such that they do not believe in empire-building at all; citing that the aggressive behaviour that leads to war only stems from territorial ambition. They have spent many thousands of years simply travelling the sector and beyond, observing other races grow and mature and attempting to guide them where they thought necessary. The Estari live in what most other races would describe as an austere lifestyle; eschewing comfort or decadence. They are scientifically obsessed and, while still very emotional at heart, few things will excite an Estar like great science. Category:Sentient species Category:Kasperion Culture Category:Estari Category:Estaran System